Potter and Evans
by hellie25
Summary: Lily Evans is due to start her 7th year at Hogwarts School. The Wizarding world is in turmoil and Voldemorts reign is becoming increasingly dangerous, especially for those of Lily's blood type. However she has her own personal problems to contend with involving a certain Mr Potter, whose alluring good looks and witty charm make both her heart melt and head ache.


On the morning of the 1st September 1977, young witches and wizards across the country were journeying to King's Cross station or bustling around their home making last minute preparations such as loading overflowing trunks, gathering spare quills or quickly ironing their new robes from Madam Malkin's. One young wizard was not however participating in the pandemonium that the 1st of September bestowed. He was happily perched at the edge of a shallow pond that was surrounded by overflowing flowers and long grass. Muggles had thrown their money into the pond that was now providing a blanket for the base.

Pennies. According to Lily Evans, that's what the brown coins were named in the muggle world. He couldn't help thinking it was a strange name for money and how much he preferred the wizard currency – Knuts, sickles and galleons. He thought about picking one out and examining it but decided against it as Muggles most likely had a good reason for discarding their money in such a fashion.

It was a strong possibility they had wished prior to tossing their "pennies" in. He didn't believe in wishes or luck but still didn't feel comfortable invading on a Muggles wish. The pond played home to the pennies, stray bits of grass, mud and flower petals, but also to three small fish. The pond was deep in the middle of woods where the trees were evergreen and overgrown.

There were animals in the woods, undoubtedly, however James had not encountered any. Then again he had apparated directly to the pond so his chances of seeing one were less likely. Anyone who knew James Potter would not deem him the sort of person who liked to venture into muggle woodland and sit by small ponds twiddling long strands of grass in his fingers. However, these woods in particular were one of his favourite places in the entire universe, except perhaps the Hogwarts kitchens or Zonkos Joke shop.

Those who knew James Potter would associate with him mischief, laughter, noise, trouble and his best friends – the marauders. James wasn't sure why he had decided to go to the woods the morning he was due to start his seventh year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He came up with two possibilities to account for this impulsive endeavour.

1. He simply craved some peace and tranquillity and staying in the house with his mother who was about to explode with stress would not satisfy his want.

2. He had come to these woods frequently as a boy with his father and wanted to feel his father's presence again. James' father had died the previous summer of dragon pox.

James considered the two possibilities and decided it was an equal mix of the two. He had avoided the woods for a long time after his father's death however when he awoke at 6 am that morning, it had seemed a good idea. He had left a note for his mother saying he would be back in plenty of time to make it to kings cross and not to worry. James knew this was practically an impossibility as worrying was what his mother did best apart from healing.

She had been a healer at St Mungos before she retired. She was an elderly witch therefore James could excuse her excessive worrying. She had packed his trunk a week ago so he didn't have to preoccupy himself with the task. All he had to do this morning was ensure his presence at the station. It was nearing ten o clock so James apparated away from the pond, the woods, the quiet and back to his home where his mother awaited, exasperated and stressed with his trunk.

Lily Evans had quite a different morning from James Potter. Hers had not been filled with the same degree of equanimity. Instead, at 8:00am she launched her ringing alarm clock across the room with such force it hit her sister petunia who was like Lily, still sleeping. Petunia didn't say anything to Lily but went downstairs to complain to her father about the possibility of near death and brain damage.

Petunia was trying a new tactic that consisted of pretending Lily did not exist. This proved difficult considering the two sisters shared a room however Petunia was determined to prolong the charade. Lily's Father had attempted repeatedly to mend their broken relationship but with no success. He had even tried bringing their deceased mother into his arguments insisting that its what she would have wanted.

Petunia still didn't budge. Lily desperately missed her sister who hadn't been the same since Lily had been accepted to Hogwarts. Driven mad with jealously, Petunia had isolated Lily. However Lily could be just as stubborn and didn't want Petunia knowing how much she yearned to have her back.

Therefore, Lily hadn't apologised when she had hit Petunia with the alarm clock but instead went back to sleep. This was something that later, Lily would come to deeply regret for it wasn't until 10:00 that her father roused her. "Merlin's beard!" Shrieked Lily as she jumped out of bed pushing her father aside. She hastily ate breakfast and dressed however her hair was demanding attention.

Lily had long, deep red hair that fell to just above her waist. It was one of her many distinctive features according to James potter. He had said a few months ago that her hair and her almond shaped bright green eyes were "striking". Her mane of red hair was sticking up at all ends this morning just as James Potter's black hair always did.

Lily had showered late last night and so gone to sleep without drying her hair. This only resulted in one side of her hair looking relatively straight while the other, relatively frizzy and wavy. Lily groaned as she attempted dragging a hairbrush through it. After a costly ten minutes and no improvement she hurriedly scraped it back into a ponytail that in her opinion, made her face look oddly distorted.

A few flicks of mascara were enough as her eyes were already ravishing without assistance. She had neglected to moisturise her skin over summer and as a result it was looking slightly dry. Lily didn't care much for her appearance for she was naturally beautiful even if she couldn't see it herself. Not having packed her trunk the night before, she then had to tackle finding the necessary items from within her extremely messy room.

Petunia had drawn a line on the floor separating the room into halves. It was easy to see which side belonged to who as Petunia was the exact opposite from Lily and positively mental when it came to cleaning. Alas Lily finally made it to the car with her trunk loaded in the boot. Petunia was occupying the passenger seat therefore lily sat in the back throwing her legs over the seats and positioning herself so she slightly resembled a starfish.

Lily had always anticipated her return to Hogwarts each year with great enthusiasm. However this year there was an element of dread. This was due to a good few reasons such as the upcoming N.E.W.T.s which seventh years were required to take this year. With exams came a wave of distress particularly for Lily who took her schoolwork extremely seriously.

Taking her O.W.L.s in fifth year resulted in many tears being shed, a constant sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and many anxiety fuelled breakdowns which meant a tedious number of trips to Madam Pomfrey for something to calm her down. Lily had been extremely jealous of her best friend Marlene McKinnon's carefree, laidback attitude and Dorcas Meadowes natural intelligence which required very little revision. Amelia Bones shared Lily's anxiety but only to a certain extent. Marlene, Dorcas and Amelia were Lily's three best friends.

They had all been sorted in to Gryffindor house in their first year and had been best friends ever since. However, N.E.W.T.s weren't the only matter that concerned Lily. Along with the habitual Hogwarts letter that lists the required spell books etc., Lily had been informed that she had been chosen as head girl! Her first reaction was complete shock that transformed to giddiness but then comprehension dawned on her and ever since then she had been nervous.

What kind of tasks will she have to do? Will she have to meet with Dumbledore frequently? Not that Lily didn't like Dumbledore, however, she had only spoken to him a few times and was quite afraid to speak to him again. Then there was the question of head boy? Lily had never even considered being head _girl_. Marlene was certain she would get the post and even informed everyone one night in the three broomsticks that it was only a matter of time until her badge fell out the envelope.

When Lily had been chosen instead of Marlene, she insisted she was fine about it and wished Lily luck however her hug was just a little too strong and crushing for Lily's Liking. On top of all of this, Lily hadn't quite recovered from her last visit to King's Cross. It was the end of sixth year and everyone was making their way through the barrier to the muggle world. She had argued with her then boyfriend Bertram Aubrey, (a Ravenclaw who she had been dating for five months) the entire train journey.

He was decent looking enough however no match for boys such as Fabian and Gideon Prewett or James Potter and Sirius Black. Bertram had blonde hair and a very freckly face. His best feature was his smile that lit up his whole face. His brown eyes couldn't compete with Lily's green eyes that were in a league all on their own according to Dorcas.

He was very intelligent and could be humorous and witty on the odd occasion however Lily never loved him. Fancied him a smidge? Maybe, but certainly not love. They had got to the platform but before they could run through the barrier their fight erupted until all eyes and ears were trained on them. They were shouting insults at each other while surround by a circle of students who were eager to witness the fight up close.

The argument had started when Bertram had said he didn't like Remus Lupin and wondered why Lily bothered to speak to him. Of course Lily didn't like the marauders very much but Remus was the most mature and very kind. He often didn't agree with their plans and he and Lily had both taken Ancient Runes together. They helped each other study and do homework along with prefect duties.

Lily had grown to really like Remus Lupin and regarded him as a close friend. Their argument had then expanded to the lack of attention and time Bertram thought he received and Lily retorted with her anger at the closeness between him and Bertha Jorkins. By the time they reached their families on the other side, the relationship had ended and the gossip was rife.

There was also the unresolved issue of James Potter. Would she be able to face him without being completely embarrassed about the events that occurred during summer? She doubted it but there was no time to brood on the issue because they had arrived at the station.


End file.
